Agents of the Kitchen
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: The SHIELD Agents are assigned to investigate the rumors of Fisk's hold on Hell's Kitchen, and find them to be true. And while the man in the mask doesn't take kindly to strangers in his city, they may have to work together to stop their common for. [Later Skye/ Matt]
1. Chapter 1

**Weeeeell, yet another story to make. Oh well, i hope you guys like it. This story has the same characters with same personalities...just slightly alternated things. Bobbi morse is back with SHIELD(yet doing no field work...) And Skye's original boyfriend never existed in this story. Of course, Ward does...but hes the bad guy of course.**

* * *

Matthew Murdock.

One of the main lawyers of Hell's Kitchen...a town known primarily as the dark side of New York, the place where The Avengers or names like that are hardly mentioned. He does what any lawyer would do in such a gruesome town: work for those who pay you or ask really nicely. I wouldnt know too much though. See, I've never really been to the place. I'm going to, as luck would have it and I am also going to give my old pal Murdock a hello.

Yeah, my old pal.

We grew up together at St. Agnes...and as mushy and gushy as it is, he WAS one of my only friends there. Sucks I had to leave him there. I mean, what kind of friend leaves a blind kid to rot?

Anyways, as part of our SHIELD mission...we have to have a little vacation in Hell's Kitchen. We'll be posing as a huge family during our stay there and Coulson said it'll be reseal fun. The reason why we have to be there is quite simple; see there's this guy named Fisk who works in the kitchen as a crime lord. Now usually we don't become crime fighters, we stick to stopping super powered issues The Avengers are too busy to handle. But recently, we've got rumors that he's controlling the cops there, and he's partners with other crime lords and he's getting shipments of bad weapons. So now its a problem we gotta work with.

On the bright side, we have that...Man in the mask or whoever he is to help us out! If he doesn't mind us helping that is.

Coulson says he doesn't want to start a battle with the guy, so we won't pull of his mask even if the opportunity comes to reality.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you why I'm writing in here. Well, its all Simmons' fault. She had to go telling me that writing in a diary would be sooo great for me, and that it would stress relieving and that it would make me happy and Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla...

Well, thanks Jemma! Its not working. Whatever, I'll probably keep writing in this, for her sake.

So, this has been your lovely brunnete earthquake chick! See ya later Diary.

Signed, Skye

* * *

"You're actually writing in that thing?"

Skye jumped in surprise and looked up towards her bedroom doorway. She spotted a feminine head poking in, her scalp full of blonde hair tied back in a nice ponytail and her flowery green eyes sparkling with light mischief. Skye's lips formed a thin line and she playfully glared at the woman in her doorway. "Its not good to sneak up on a girl with earthquake powers, Agent Morse."

"Its not good to have my first name just randomly become Agent." The woman informed her with a small smile. "Just call me Bobbi. We're close to friends aren't we?"

"No...We might be friends?" Skye shrugged, and then glanced down at the diary in her lap. "And yes...I'm writing in it."

"Because Jemma said 'pretty please'?" Bobbi rolled her eyes. "That girl doesn't know a thing about stress relief."

"I heard that!"

Bobbi gave a sheepish glance to the woman passing behind her, and then looked back at The Brunette. "Anyways, you keep truing and maybe it'll work. We're moving out in half an hour just so you know...better get packed up."

"I know, I know..." Skye closed her diary and hopped off the bed to land on her plush carpeted floor. As she began to pull out her fancy luggage holder, Bobbi crossed hr arms over her ribs and seemed to lose herself briefly in thought. She remembered how she(as well as her boyfriend[for the moment, she hoped]) had come to know that they were apart of this team. Bobbi had been through a lot in between: she'd been cocky, she'd been drugged, she'd been shot and almost killed because of it...and she'd been in love all that time without even knowing it. She knew now that Lance of course felt the same. But instead of rushing back into marriage, they'd taken a slower approach. Speaking of approaching..." I heard you've got a friend in the kitchen, who works as a lawyer?"

Skye glanced back at her. "Yep. Matt Murdock."

"Was he your childhood crush or..."

The Brunette gave a short giggle and located her empty night-night gun. While making a mental note to refill it, she responded. "Nope! I don't think he would have wanted to date someone he couldn't see."

"Couldn't see?" Bobbi took a seat on the foot of her bed.

"Yeah, uh...He's blind." Skye stood back up on her feet,sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "And even now, when he probably doesn't care, I think he'd be too busy to be kissing with some girl."

* * *

"MY DOZE! YOU BOKE BY DOOOZE!"

Matt showed no sign of caring about the thug's complaints. To prove that he truly didn't care about the broken noise, he smacked the thug in the forehead and used his unconscious body to toss at a gun wielding pal of his not far from him. The masked lawyer almost smirked when he heard the man grunt thanks to the extra weight, and turned his attention the guy running up behind him and trying to stab at his shoulder. Matt was quick to knock his teeth out as well as send him into slumber.

It was then that he detected the guy on the shipment crate above him holding...some kind of weapon. It was bulkly and really metallic, yet he couldn't sense it as any other kind of metal on earth. Before he could ponder over this strange weapon, he had dodged the weapon's projectile heading straight for him and felt the ground where he was crackle and then burst into flame. Whatever this final thug had...just used the power of a bazooka. Matt sensed a pipe lying near him and with accurate precision, he launched it at the thug. Satisfied with the sound of pain and the immediate sound of a body crumpling, Matt scaled up the crate side and landed next to the man.

He ran a gloved hand over the weapon, feeling the blunt edges and the sharp edges all over. This weapon was definitely not humanly created...just tampered with by humans. The origin was alien, something that reminded him of the New York incident that happened not long ago...

But where had it come from?


	2. Friends meet again

The priest of Hell's Kitchen Catholic Church made his way slowly down the steps, and then down the sidewalk of pure concrete. He could see people of all shapes as well as sizes minding their own business, making their own way up and down the street and paying him no attention. He in return did the same the thing, and then he caught sight of a very familiar male individual sitting on a rusty old bench in front of the huge church. He had spoken with this person not long ago during sacremence,and he was revealed a great secret from this mysterious man.

This mysterious blind man.

As he approached, the Priest could see that he was wearing the same grey dress shirt and pants over his buttoned up white shirt like when he had first met him. Over his unseeing eyes were the same blood red glasses too.

"You're Jack Murddock's kid, right? Matt Murdock? The Priest made his presence known to him. The man frowned at the question, and began reaching for his cane while the Preist Sat down next to him."It's alright,son. Seal of confession. Anything you said during the Sacrement of Pentance stays between us...could've killed ten people, and I couldn't tell anyone."

Murddock still frowned. "...That seem fair to you?"

"Is what it is..." Was the solemn response.

The two men sat in respectful silence with each other for three minutes. Neither had anything too important to say to the other, until Murddock slowly grabbed his cane and began to get up from the bench. "...I gotta go to work."

"Yeah...me too."The Priest agreed. "Wouldn't mind a cup of Coffee first,though. Chamber of Commerce donated one of those...fancy espresso machines the other day...For meetings and other stuff. I make a heck of a latte, if you're interested."

Murddock's lips looked like they might have produced a grin but his voice sounded as he were grinning. "...Maybe some other time."

As he began to leave, he heard The Priest say: "seems you had a lot on your mind, the last time you were here...sure you don't want to have that Latte?"

"...Take care of yourself, Father."

* * *

Karen page had been within the office so long that she could distinguish door openings, and therefore who opened them. So when the door opened as she sifted through the file of papers, she naturally knew who it was and smiled as Foggy nelson entered the room sluggishly and with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Cafine, mind you.

"You remember that whole..." He began. "Lets stay out all night thing?"

Karen rolled her eyes, but her smile still remained. "Yeah...I totally didn't forget last night."

"Maybe next time we can skip the part with the eel?" The man asked almost pleadingly, remembering the horrific stomach pains he went through earlier.

"Deal." The blonde woman chuckled in response. Foggy turned his attention to the door.

"Hey, whaddaya think about having a sign put on the door? "

"You already have a sign."

"No." He explained casually. "A real one. A really good real one at that."

"Well maybe you should get some clients first, eh?" Karen quipped. She stood and stacked the papers together before putting them in a yellow envelope and then a file cabinet. Foggy took on the expression of a little kid who really wanted a power rangers megamorph toy for their birthday.

"Oh come oooon! What's a sign gonna cost?!"

"Foggy," She grinned again. "You can barely afford to pay me! Isn't that a warning bell?"

"I thought you worked for free!"

"I...I did. But since people need money in order to live, I imagine that I need to get paid."

The door opened again, but this time Karen could not tell who it was that opened it. She was able to see who as soon as the person stepped inside.

"...Hi!" The person is a tall brunette woman having a young, slender physique and well proportioned body. She has brown eyes and thick hair of the same color, which she keeps tied up in a pony tail, though she also keeps the front in a choppy and parted style. She stands roughly 5'6" (167cm) tall and waers a short sleeved navy blue shirt that leaves only a small opening for her neck, which didn't seem to be choking her in the slightest. She wears, three small, silver hoop bracelets, one on her left wrist and two on her right wrist. She also wears a slightly large digital watch on her right wrist. "This is the Nelson & Murdock place, right?"

Foggy blinked at the new woman and nodded. She sighed in slight relief and brushed back a bit of her brown hair from her eyelashes. "Oh. Good...I think you're foggy, right? Great! Uh, you probably haven't heard of me, but I'm Skye...well, that's not my actual name but I like it."

"Okay then..." Foggy nodded subconsciously and scratched his head briefly. "Weeeell Karen, looks like we have that customer you wanted."

"Oh! I'm not looking for a lawyer." Skye corrected him quickly. "I was just here to see-"

When the door opened again, It was easy to see who it was.

"Oh, there he is!" The new woman smiled brightly.

Matt flinched at the door, his head turning towards Skye rather confusedly. "Uh...who is this?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't remember an old..." Skye trailed off and peered at his face closer. From the last time she'd seen the kid, he never looked so...Hot. His chin was bearded slightly, and the structure of his face looked so sturdy and reeeally handsome. The young woman swallowed, and in the process of doing so noticed another startling red glasses were big, but she could still see the bruising and red spots on a part of his cheek and a bit of his eyebrow. Apparently, so could everyone else in the room, since Foggy swore under his breath and stared straight at Matt.

"What happened to you?!" Karen exclaimed worriedly, running a finger over the bruises.

"I'm fine. Just a little sidewalk issue." He reassured her, and Skye remembered glumly that he was blind.

Foggy shrugged. "I always said he should get a dog."

"A dog?" Matt smirked and tossed aside his cane. No doubt that he knew the office well enough not to run into anything. "I dunno about a dog, Foggy."

"We like dogs."Foggy announced, gesturing to himself and Karen. He glanced at The new brunette and added: "pretty sure she likes dogs!"

"Actually, I'm more of a cat person myself."

The blind lawyer turned his unseeing gaze towards Skye, his smile softening now. "Yknow...you're starting to sound awful familiar to me. I still can't remember much though."

Skye sighed, feigning sadness. "Awww, you really don't remember me, Batmatt?"

* * *

FlashBack...

"Where are you going?"

Nine year old Matthew Murdock couldn't see Mary, but he could sense her flinching and turning around to look at him...halfway out of a window at that. She chuckled soon after and climbed back inside with a sigh, seeing that it was just Matt. The nine year old girl crossed her arms and tsked. "Well, well, well...Looks like I've caught you wide awake trying to get cookies."

"Where are you going?"

He heard her sigh again, and then walk towards him slowly. "...I'm running away. You happy?"

Matt shook his head, his face facing her feet behind the red glasses. "No. Not really..."

"Matty..." The boy felt her arm around his shoulder and her voice closer to him. "You're not gonna be a crybaby about this, are you?"

"Why? Because you're leaving me here? Like my Dad? Like Stick?"

"Hey." Her arm slightly hugged his shoulders. "I'm not leaving you. We're best pals, aren't we?"

"Then why are you leaving?"

The girl's head briefly looked at the window and then returned to him. "This place isn't great for me. Its actually terrible. But I know that I'll do just fine! I'm gonna find a cool place to live and I'll be just fine."

"Why can't I come?"

"...well, no offense to you but...You are blind. And its gonna be hard to keep us both alive and give us both a place to stay."

"Some taken." Matt smiled just slightly.

"Heh heh..." He sensed the quietest of sniffles, and then her hand rising to wipe at her eyes. Matt raised his head to her.

"You're crying."

"...I never know how you know these things." Skye shuffled again. "You're like some Batmatt...Yknow, like a Bat. You're blind but...you can see really well."

"Oh."

After two minutes, she moved away and headed for the window once again. Matt was a little more than surprised when she stopped, turned around and hugged her friend tightly. "I'm really gonna miss you Matt."

"...Maybe when we're older, we'll meet each other again?" Matt suggested quietly. To this, he could sense her nod and smile widely.

"Yes. When I'm older, we'll definitely meet up again..."

And then...she was gone.

* * *

"... _Skye?_ "

"Wow, you actually do know her." Foggy's eyebrows raised in mild surprise. They only raised higher as Matt gave a genuinely large smile at Skye and then...actually hugged her. Skye, feeling some strange new feeling of happiness, only hugged him back and giggled a bit.

"Wow!" He pulled back from her, his hand patting her shoulder. "I...Its great to see you again. Well, hear you at least. If I could see you, you'd probably look good."

Skye looked back at Karen and Foggy. "Okay, which one of you have been teaching him how to flatter a girl?"

Foggy immediately raised his hand. "He makes me so proud too."

Matt laughed and shook his head simultaneously. "Sure, Foggy...What brings you here, Skye?"

"My promise, remember?" Skye answered, which was partly the truth. She shrugged and blushed a little. "And I was just wondering if we could hang out a little? I know you're probably busy all the time, but I just thought I'd ask you guys."

"You two wanted to hang out? Catch up?" Karen spoke with a small look of glee. Skye eyed this expression but shrugged it off.

"Yep."

"Well, you two can do that! We'll handle things here! Won't we, Foggy?" Karen sent a briefly threatening glance and smiled very widely afterwards. Shrinking away from her, he nodded to Matt and Skye. "Yeah...we'll be good."

Matt was a little suspicious of Karen...but he still walked towards the door with Skye in tow. "This sure does seem a little soon...but I guess we'll go, if that's what Skye wants?"

"Sure, BatMatt!"

After the two were practically forced out of the door,Karen broke into a fit of maniacal giggles as she rubbed her hands together. Foggy eyed her warily and swallowed. "...why is this so funny to you?"

"Because!" Karen sprang at him with a grin. "Matt's never looked happier to have this life long friend of his back! Do you know what this means?"

Foggy blinked.

"...ugh!" Karen rolled her eyes. "Matt can be happy for a long while if they start talking more! They could start dating even!"

"Dating? Oh, I see. This is about his love life. "Foggy crossed his arms. "Matt's not good with keeping a relationship. Something to do with seeing."

"Oh, love is blind Foggy." Karen sighed dreamily. "Besides, Matt's been looking sooo depressed lately! Don't you want to see him happy?"

Foggy's expression softened and turned solemn at the same time. Of course he would want Matt to be happy. He just never thought of that with romantic things. "...Last time I checked they're just friends."

"...well, things change Foggy. Things change."


	3. Trouble always comes around

**Sorry for the wait, guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"For a city named Hell's Kitchen...their ice cream is pretty good." Skye giggled softly in tandem with Matt's laugh. They were in the park now, enjoying the cones they'd received from a nearby parlor. "I mean seriously! This chocolate chip is the bomb diggety!"

"Nobody even says that anymore!" Matt chuckled heartily, his grin rather wide.

"Well I'm somebody, so there!"

"Well, Nothing beats rocky road."

"Youre eating dirt, Matt! You know that, right?" Skye playfully argued, just before the two trailed off into silence. The woman thought over how she imagined this reunion to be, how bitter it could have been. But what was happening was nothing bitter, but something that was blossoming from happiness. It was like her relationship with the others, but with a deeper bond or something like that. "...I'm happy you've held up so well in life."

"I suppose I feel the same." Matt's imaginary gaze was kept forward, but Skye felt as if he always paid attention. "What's your job, by the way?"

Skye flinched from the question and rubbed the back of her head. "Well...I work for an agency. That helps people, obviously."

"Ah...Of course." Matt shrugged. "From the way your clothes feel, I'd say it's a pretty good paying job."

"Well, you'd say right." Skye answered him, and went silent before adding: "I wonder if there's anything else that's changed about the two of us."

"Is there?"

"Well...do you have a family?" Skye frowned a little as she asked the question, making sure her tone was at the right level of curiosity. "Another here?"

"...You could call them a family." Matt too frowned. "They didn't adopt me...but, they're all I've got. You too?"

"Yeah...I've...I've been through a few families...I even met my parents." Skye truthfully explained. There was The Hacktivist group, the inhuman parents and Coulsn's squad.

"Seriously? What are they like?" From the silence that ensued, Matt uncomfortably tugged at his collar. "...if you don't mind telling?"

"...It's... It's really complicated." Skye sighed and lay back against the bench. "My mom was a little...odd towards people. My dad used to go along with what she said a lot."

"Hmm." Matt went silent, and it seemed as if he was thinking about a very nagging thought...two really. And he hoped he could trust her with a little revelation. "...Can I tell you something? Or show you?"

"If you're gonna show me a good time, I think you've already done it!" Skye chuckled, and Matt did the same.

"No,no...It's uh...I have an ability, I guess you could say." The man began awkwardly, and Skye raised an eyebrow at his words. "You see... I can tell a lot of things-SEE things, even if I'm still blind...It's almost like echo location...but without using sound...you think I'm crazy...don't you?"

The woman shrugged and truthfully stated: "I will think you've been drinking too much. But if you can prove this...ability, then you've got me."

"There's a woman walking a beagle down the sidewalk two yards to your right. She's tall and has a hotdog in her hand;half eaten. The dog isn't hungry and isn't making any attempts to get it from her hand." Skye looked to her right and couldn't help but blink when she discovered the woman there, along with the non hungry pooch.

"Okay...you're starting to freak me out slightly." While Skye herself wasn't normal and felt that now would be the time to trust that he had abilities...she was still skeptical. "But you could have just made a lucky guess...Hmm...tell me what you can 'see' that only I would know about..."

The man looked uncertain about this, seemingly having discovered something if not long ago then just recently. "Well...there's always that gunshot scar on your stomach I was gonna ask about..."

That statement really surprised her. She subconsciously jumped in shock, one hand clutching her abdomen slightly while the other gripped the bench tighter. "...How could you know that...?"

"...I told you." He shifted a little. "It's that ability I've had since I was at Saint Agnes. I can see things, but can't see."

Skye licked her lips, an action she did whenever she was uncomfortable with something. And with good reason, since her scar would have to remain a mystery to Matt. "...I can't tell you how I got it. It's just...I have to be secretive about it, says the Agency."

"You could have died from that shot." Matt declared with a Huff. "Tell me you're not doing anything that could kill you anymore."

"Like I said...I have to be secretive about it." The woman answered, and stood to her feet hastily. "Look,uh...Can we talk about something else? And head back?"

Matt knew he was close to telling her his most valued secret, only because he trusted his childhood friend enough. And if she was with a an agency that patched up her gun wound, something told him she would be safe from those who would try to find out his identity. But he merely nodded in response to her question. Perhaps, if he tried, he would tell her later. Besides, what she didn't know couldnt hurt her yet.

"Good!" Skye smiled briefly at him, but it faded away. "Sorry if you...hate me being secretive."

"I could never hate you." He truthfully told her, using his cane to help himself to his feet. "...however, I would hate not stopping for a Sprite on the way back."

"Heh! I would too."

* * *

Foggy was the first to hear the laughter before they walked in. Matt seemed the happiest, despite the looks of Skye...and both of them were carrying sprites. Before the lawyer could speak, Skye tossed Foggy a Dr Peper and Karen a coke. It was Ironic, since Karen was holding a coffee at the time. The blonde looked between the two liquids in pure confusion.

"Hope you like the Dr Pepper...Avacado at Law." Skye stifled a laugh...very poorly. Matt practically wheezed out a laugh when Foggy chuckled.

"You told her about that?"

"It seemed like a funny thing at the time!" Matt pointed out with a casual shrug. "And she certainly found it funny...But uh, Skye says she'll be in town for a months. Foggy, we'll find her a good apartment right?"

"Hey! The friend of my friend is...my pal." The man agreed to Matt's request, and then remembered the papers on his desk. They'd belonged to finished cases they'd taken on, and none of them pertained to upcoming cases. No one had talked about another case for no one had come to them yet. So, it seemed they had time to do so. "Does this pal have anyone she's staying with? Just curious? "

"Well, I'm not staying with anyone. I just have some friends around though. " Skye answered and sipped her Sprite. Ugh...she hated that burning feeling when you first drink soda. "They'll keep in touch with me."

"Cool beans!" Karen chipped in, still holding the coffee and Sprite. "We'll have to meet them sometime!"

"Uh, yeah...you will." Skye gave a forced smile, and the conversation was interrupted by the door opening suddenly. A man in a rather expensive business suit waltzed in, his aloof eyes framed by very thick reading glasses. He had to be a little older than Matt, and just as tall as him too.

"I'm sorry to interrupt!" The man announced, noticing the group of four within the room. He focused in on the two lawyers in the room. "Do you do walk ins?"

Skye never noticed it, not did anyone, but Matt's gaze hardened at the man.

* * *

It was discovered that the man's name was Wesley, and he was apparently a friend of someone who needed lawyers. The four them were with this 'Wesley' in the conference room for some reason. Apparently, Karen did the note taking over the conversation, and Skye (who was bored) decided to be the second in command note taker. She still remembered her mission, and paid attention to the conversation. Anything about this place's crime could be vital.

"I represent a consortium with diversified interests in the private sector .From time to time, we scout the landscape for promising talent to put on retainer." Wesley began calmly, his hands folded in front of him.

"Retainer?" Foggy asked in a joking manner, to which the client grinned.

"MmmHmm."

"...Why are you approaching us?" Matt asked after some thought. Skye was a little confused as to why Matt seemed skeptical, but she wisely kept silent. "There are larger, more successful firms then ours your employer, Mister...uh..."

"Confederated Global investments is my employer." Wesley answered almost robotically, and his smile fell.

Matt briefly tilted his head and smirked. "That's not what I asked, actually."

 _Geez, Batmatt._ Skye grimaced to herself. _You seem on the edge._

Wesley seemed to think so as well, for he gave a mildly nervous smile to the blind man. Foggy's eyes switched between the two men uncomfortably. "It's currently the only name relevant, Mr Murdock ."

"Oh..." Awkward silence shut Matt's mouth for eight seconds. "So, why us?"

"Obviously," Foggy cut in with a stern stare at Matt. "Other firms don't provide the same hands on attention we pride ourselves with here at Nelson & Murdock!"

"*Achoo*!" All eyes briefly turned to Skye, who tried to play the sneeze off with a simple: "Sorry."

"Bless you, Ma'am." Wesley returned his attention to the lawyers again. "And it's a fair question, Mr Nelson. I'm here because my employer does extensive business in Hell's Kitchen, and who knows it better than two local boys, eh? The ones who graduated Columbia Law school, Cum laude and summa cum laude?"

Skye was about to nudge Karen and ask what a cum laude was, when Foggy chuckled. "And the summa is politics!"

"Ha Ha!" Wesley grinned. "You boys set up shop right here in your own backyard through all the trouble! Even when Landman and Zack offered their own lucrative deal to have you with them."

"You did your homework." Matt obviously didn't sound very convinced.

"My employer expects no less."

"..then forgive me for being Blunt-"

"Blunt is such a strong word." Foggy laughed nervously.

"Eh, In my line of work I find it refreshing."

"What is that line of work, exactly?" Matt questioned abruptly. Skye was beginning to feel like she was in one of those cop interrogation movies where the cop kept asking questions for no reason. What exactly was so off about this guy that she didn't see?

"What my partner is trying to say is, we have a certain clientele." Foggy cut in again, this time annoyed with Matt.

"I assure you, All my employer wants is for you to continue to be decent men. All of that...and for nothing less than this amount." Wesley unveiled a envelope from his jacket, which Foggy took and read with wide eyes. Skye could only guess how much money was on that check, yet it was starting to seem...strange to her. A rich guy comes here? No offense to Matt or Foggy but the place stunk.

"It's... It's fair." Foggy tried to keep a straight face. "It's definitely fair."

The man seemed only mildly satisfied with Foggy's statement, as he kept glancing over at his partner. "He doesn't seem convinced."

"Well..." Matt smiled sarcastically. "Like Foggy said...we have a certain Clientele."

Wesley still had the small smile on his face...yet, his look was incredulous towards Matt. He made a brief chuckle sound and breathed in.

"I'm,uh...I'm curious about your Clientele...Do they all end up working for you after you get them off for murder or..." Wesley turned a cold stare in Skye's direction. "Just the pretty ones?"

The Brunette felt some desire to glare at Wesley, but was mentally interrupted. It took a moment before Skye realized that not only had he mistaken her for a client, but had been mostly referring to Karen...who's skin was growing a terrible pale color. She looked almost horrified at his words, and on instinct the brunette gripped her hand. Maybe it was after all those times Simmons got scared from missions or something...she just did it.

"...Skye." Matt spoke as Karen gave her a very confused look. Skye let go of her hand swiftly, blushing from how awkward that must have been. "You and Karen mind stepping outside for a bit? We'd like to discuss a few personal requirements for Mr. Wesley. You know, how to properly act in front of women."

* * *

"Hey uh...Sorry about that...Hand holding thing. It was a reflex." Skye apologized as soon as the door shut. Karen smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Eh...It's not like you kissed me or anything." She responded. "It was kind of comforting...I guess?"

"It was embarrassing for me."

"Don't engrave it into your head. It was a reflex." Karen fell into an uneasy silence, prompting Skye to gaze at her in slight confusion.

"Uh...What was that guy talking about back there with you? I know I was apart of it but..."

"It's... I don't...No offense, Skye. I really think you're a wonderful person and all but..." Karen tucked the constantly annoying strands of hair backwards over her ear. "I can't trust you enough to tell you...yet. Unless Matt thinks I can."

"Hey! That's okay!" Skye reassured her. "I don't trust you as far as I could throw you!"

Maybe it was the playfulness in Skye's voice, or the mental image of her trying to throw Karen...whatever it was made them both giggle abruptly.


	4. Update

**Hi guys! Just wanted to inform you that I will update this very soon!**


	5. Interns & Secrets

James Wesley was quick to stand to attention once Wilson Fisk walked out of the glass doors.

As always, the personal assistant to the man noticed his Boss' face was stoic and stern at the same time. His walk was the same as usual it seemed, so it could be assumed that he wasn't at all displeased by anything. And the man took notice of Wesley standing there patiently, and he nodded to him. They both walked down to the Limo that awaited them without a single word and they both got into the car, Fisk first and then Wesley. It was only when the car began to move out of it's parked position that Wesley broke the silence.

"Good evening, Sir."

"...The same to you, Wesley." Fisk nodded politely, his expression never changing. "How are things progressing so far?"

"Almost everything is going according to plan, Sir. The Russians are continuing to provide shipments along side Nobu and Yao. Leland is of course handling all the financial nuisances that's been a pain in your side for a while. Unfortunately... It seems our friend in the mask is still active and paying the Russians frequent visits."

Fisk looked out of the window slowly, his mind at work. "...He is becoming...quite bothersome."

"Yes, Indeed. The Russians say they'll handle it."

"We'll see about that...if they cold handle it, they would have done so by now. And what of our..." He looked back towards Wesley. "Potential partners?"

"I've received word that they've arrived early, but only by a few minutes." Wesley looked as if he might grin. "They appear to be enjoying the refreshments, and are not impatient as far as I've been told."

"That is good." Fisk muttered with a nod. Within a few more minutes, the limo finally slowed to a complete halt in the parking space and Wesley got out to hold the door for Fisk. When his boss got out he shut the door behind him and they both walked into the vacated hotel building, which had been secretly reserved for Fisk and his potential partners. The crime boss had a way of making things like this happen; with the promise of money, of course.

They traveled up by the elevator, until they were on the third floor of the building and they were exiting into the dimly lit area. There was a crowd of individuals there, each one seemingly sipping from cups that resembled the ones on the table nearby. Fisk inhaled and exhaled the air, before he walked into the group with Wesley close behind.

* * *

"So, did something happen boys?"

Matt grimaced ever so slightly at the question he was given, remembering how he had run out not long after Wesley had left after more negotiations were made. Foggy had apparently not said anything after Matt disappeared, or else Skye wouldn't have asked anything. The blind lawyer shrugged a bit, deciding not to elaborate on how he'd followed Wesley for some distance to find out who he worked for, and yet didn't find out too much. "No, i just...thought i'd need a breath."

"You could've told me that before storming off you know." Foggy raised an eyebrow at him.

"yeah, sorry Foggy."

"i take it you two will be taking the case?" Karen inquired softly, looking as if she already knew the answer.

"We're...debating that." Foggy stated and headed towards the door. "I'm at least gonna take a look at the guy we're supposed to defend and see if there IS something to do."

Matt looked skeptical of his decision, but Skye didn't notice this. She instead raised her hand in mock timidness, and foggy almost smiled. " You don't mind if I tag along for a ride?"

"No, go ahead." Foggy opened the door for her and she immediately walked out. "I could say you're an intern in law school or something. you look young enough for college."

* * *

Ben Urich finished the final word of his final sentence of his final paragraph of his paper. It always took him the better part of four hours to type a good paper to put in the news, but he was never annoyed by such a pull on his time. For something like this, he believed it was a good use of time. This resulted in him being one of the few people who found a reason to come to work. Just as he put a period at the end of the word, his Boss: Ellison, walked in to talk with him. "hey, got a minute? talk about next week's spread?"

"already done with it."

Ellison sat down in one of the chairs in front of Urich's desk, sighing as if talking with that one crazy friend of his. in a way, Urich was that friend. "Another organized crime thing?"

Urich leaned back in his chair and mimicked with his hands. " 'All of hell's kitchen!' I've got most if not all of the puzzle pieces fitting together in here and it's perfect. There's some new players on the scene here; nobody knows who, and everybody's scrambling."

"Your assignment's the city desk!" Ellison stressed.

"Oh come on! this is the city! I'm the only one on this!"

"It's not sexy, Ben."

"We're a newspaper publishing network." The man responded with a groan. "Not a girlie Mag."

"You know that's not what i meant...and nobody calls it that anymore!'

Ben continued, glancing at his computer. "It's not just the Russians at work. I think that maybe, the union allied's handle might tie into this!"

"Yeah, and you remember what that expose did or Papers?' Ellison asked rhetorically. " Crap. With a side of more crap. Extra pepper."

"This is a real story."

"Yeah, and it's gonna ed the same as it always does!"

"The police aren't even on this yet! We could be the only ones to connect the dots!"

"IT DOESN'T SELL PAPERS, BEN!" Ellison narrowed his eyes at Urich, and the room was quiet for a moment. "Not anymore...I ant you on the subway line piece."

"...'Rumors bubbling! Will Hell's Kitchen finally get a subway line?" Ben rolled his eyes. "Come on...We tell that every year."

"And every year it kills!" His boss said truthfully. " You like to be on the ground right...? Take a poll! What color do they like? Red line-Blue line- _-_ We're running out of colors."

"Like M'n'M's?"

"Yeah! See? Now write it."

"There used to be a time..." Urich got up from his chair and walked towards Ellison, almost glaring into his face intensely. "When people wrote about the news."

"Everyone we know...Is making twice what we are. Writing from home in their underwear." The man began to leave the room, and Urich stared after him scornfully. "we're on a high roof Ben...You really wanna be greasing that ledge?"

* * *

Skye soon noticed something interesting about the potential criminals of Hell's kitchen: they weren't like books. Not in the fact that people weren't made of paper and leather or that you can't judge them by their 'covers'. it was in the fact that with the potential criminals SHIELD saw, they were obvious or you had a sense of what they were no matter how they acted. With John Healy, the man who sat in front of herself and Foggy, there was no telling how bad or good he was. And if anything, he just seemed like a normal guy with a beard and slightly big ears.

"So..." Foggy began solemnly, which was sometime after he explained who he was and who Skye 'was'. " What exactly happened, Mr. Healy? In your own words?"

Healy gave a small shrug, his expression slightly shocked. "All I wanted to throw a few balls. Lady at the shoe counter'll tell you the same."

"...She also said you crushed the deceased's skull with a bowling ball."

Foggy noticed a slight twitch from his 'intern', and he couldn't help but feel the same way. he felt a bit disgusted by the details in the paper, never guessing that Skye might have been reminded of events from her past.

"Self Defense." Healy frowned and glanced at the table. "the man and his...whatever they were, threatened me."

"They threatened you how; Verbally? Physically?"

"...Which sounds better?"

"...Excuse me? Foggy asked, almost not believing the tone and the brief look on the man's face. Healy blinked a few times and took on the expression he had before.

"T-They threatened me both verbally and physically."

"...So, you say you didn't know or never met mister,uh...Mr. Prohaska prior to this event?"

"No...No, I didn't." Healy nodded. "But I do regret any terrible consequences my actions may have caused."

"Nice Vocabulary." Skye spoke softly, and Foggy din't give any sign that talking was bad idea. "Am I...Are we right in assuming this isn't your first rodeo?"

"I had isssues...I'm better now."

The other two i the room exchanged similar glances, before Foggy motioned for her to stand up. Foggy began to gather the papers he'd laid out on the desk and speak to Healy at the same time. "uh...On second thought...Okay...You know what? Maybe our law firm isn't the..."

Matt entered the conference room immediately, closing the door behind him and asking: "Sorry I'm late..."

"Oh that's okay." Foggy shrugged. "I was just explaining to Mr. Healy that maybe our firm isn't the right-"

Matt sat don on the other side of Foggy, who was giving Matt such a hilarious look of confusion that Skye snorted for a split second. Foggy rolled his eyes at her, but remained silent."Of course we'll represent him."

"*sigh*..."

"We'll take the case. Start by telling us everything you know." After the story was recounted by Healy once again, for every detail he could explain, Matt nodded in his general direction. "Would you like us to _reiterate_ the terms of Attorney/Client privilege, Mr. Healy?"

"...I think I got it."

"Then you know that anything you say is purely confidential and stays in this room."

"Like church." Healy nodded, and Matt...well, his expression was hard to read.

"You must be a very important man."

Healy frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Is that a question?"

"No, a statement." Matt answered. Skye watched the lawyer a bit more closely, finding a strange interest in his tone of voice and mannerism, which seemed to be undeniably calm. It was strange, of course. "It's not everyday a global investment firm recieves a tab for a murder suspect."

"I told you: Self defense." Healy responded defensively towards the statement.

"...I was wondering if you could shed some light on the man who hired us to defend you."

 _I wonder why he's so fixated on finding out who the guy is..._ Skye thought to herself. besides being a douche, there was nothing specific to know about Wesley.

"I don't think i can. " the man responded.

"Can't or you won't?"

"I think we should focus on the details pertaining to the case." Foggy warned Matt, pointing at their papers.

The only woman in the room nodded in agreement. "Yeah...No offense."

"I'm just building a solid defense using a connection between Mr. Healy and the man who hired us...as much as prove his innocence."

Foggy and Skye exchanged confused looks towards Matt. "...How?"

If Matt thought they were a bit on the dumb side, he didn't show it. "Maybe they're old friends. maybe he's a character witness... _or_ maybe you were in his employment at the time of the incident."

The murder suspect narrowed his eyes, yet it didn't seem too threatening given that Matt couldn't see it. "I just wanted to throw some balls...like I keep saying."

"You go bowling often, ?" Skye asked suddenly, deciding on following Matt's line of questioning.

"...When the mood hits, ma'am."

"And the deceased had no motive you recall?" Matt inquired next. "None at all?"

"...No."

"You didn't provoke him in any way?" Foggy looked seriously at Healy. "Unintentionally or otherwise-"

"Are we breaking for lunch anytime soon?"

Skye felt like rolling her eyes, but decided to not do such a thing. She settled for giving him a bored and almost annoyed look."Are you aware of what will happen if we lose this case?"

"...Aren't you a Intern?" Healy asked in return and looked at Foggy briefly. "Like he says?"

"Actually yes." Skye cringed at Matt's tone, especially when she realized that it was warning one. Perhaps she HAD gotten a little too deep into this whole thing. But she personally blamed Matt and his stupid, entrancing voice. Wait, entrancing? "But she proves a point nonetheless... you at all afraid of what will happen if we lose this case, ?"

The man stared silently at three of them, before his expression turned...smug. "No...Are you?"

Matt's lips formed a thin line, obviously frustrated with Healy and/or his overconfident answer. Foggy, while looking no different, looked towards his partner and intern. "A few words, please?"

The three of them stood up, but awkwardly didn't leave the room. They just sort of stood off to the side of the table, where Foggy whispered first. "We should not be doing this, Matt."

"Doing what? Hm?"

"Defending professional criminals."

"Be that as it may," Skye countered and glanced back at Healy. "You guys need a client, from what I've heard from Karen."

" _But that's not a client._ " Foggy stressed intensely, clearly not afraid of Healy but not willing to go near helping him. "That's a shark in a skin suit...you picked him back at the office-there's something off about this whole thing-"

"We agreed to take this case, Foggy." Matt said firmly, confirming where he stood in the matter. "We're gonna try this case and let the jury take it from there."

The three of them slowly sat down again, and Matt cleared his throat. " ...I suggest we waive criminal procedure 180.80...give the DA to explore more time for a plea. In the mean time, the best thing for you to do is to be forthcoming with us. Together, we'll confront the charges honestly, openly, and within the moral confines of the law. Does that sound good to you?"

Healy, still wearing that small smug grin, shook his head while sighing. "No.'

"Excuse me?" Foggy almost shouted in exasperation.

"I want the 180.80 date." The man continued, while the other three made small movements of disbelief.. "If I'm in indicted, which we know i will be, We'll waive all hearings and discovery and go directly to trial...Not my first Rodeo, remember?"

"You'll at least need to testify." Matt told him."

"I'm gonna have faith in our judicial system...and you're gonna do your jobs." He responded confidently.

"...That simple?"

"That simple. And,uh...as for the man ho hired you? All you need to know is...his check's gonna clear."

* * *

"Nothing else interesting?"

Skye shook her head at her phone, which had the video feed of Coulson staring back at her, physically dissapointed with lack of evidence. It was the whole reason they'd come here: talk of manufacturers with tech resembling the Chitauri's coming and siding with the sea of crime in hell's kitchen, reportedly creating weapons for mob bosses and others. But Healy had proven to be nothing but dirty in his own right. Dirty was just normal by SHIELD's standards. "No. Nothing suspicious, Nothing Juicy...just a big steaming pile of nothing."

"I see." Coulson grimly responded. "Well, May and I are gonna try hooking up with a man named Ben Urich. Looks like he works with the newspaper and once did a very detailed piece on some of the crime in this city. "

"Cool beans...and did you just say: Hook up?" Skye smirked casually.

"Don't get used to it. I like old people words." Coulson smiled at her statement, and before he signed out added: "Check in with Bobbi sometime. She misses you."

Skye smiled softly at this statement, placing her phone in her pocket before remembering that it was night time. It got awful dark out in this city, despite the fact that were multiple street lamps in her area. They allowed her to see pretty well as it was and with the car lights, things only got brighter. The walk to her apartment building would be pretty simple.

That's when she saw it.

There was a flash of movement on the rooftops, something black and too quick to make out. Frowning, Skye stared at the area of the nearby roof where she saw the movement, and looked below the buildings only to spot an abandoned alley. Skye carefully snuck into it's shadowy crevice, before pointing her fists towards the ground. Vibrations through the air between her fists and the ground became stronger and stronger, until the ground cracked slightly and Skye was propelled upwards through the air until she landed on the roof. But even then, there was no sign of the blur anywhere on this roof. Perhaps she'd missed it and it was gone now- _-_

"I haven't been completely honest with you myself..." A sudden voice, familiar to the point of disbelief was heard. "...But you have more secrets than I was expecting, Skye."

"...Matt?" The young woman worriedly stated, looking around even more. A blind man on a roof wasn't a man alive for very long. " "What and HOW did you you get up here? Don't move, you could..."

Skye froze when she looked in a specific direction and a man was standing there. But it wasn't Matt...It was someone else. It was a figure in all black attire, and wearing a mask on half his head with an equal color. The man's head was directed at her, something that sent a chill down her spine. "You...W-What have you done with Matt? Where is he?"

The man reached up slowly and pointed to himself. "I'm right here, Skye. "

"You're...That's not possible..."

"You just flew up on a roof." The figure stated. "...But i guess now you want an explanation. good. Cuz so do I."


End file.
